Gabriel Silk
"Not to mention that drip Gabriel." ''-Grizelda Bone'' Gabriel Silk (b. 1991) is a friend of Charlie's. His home is in the Heights, along with Lysander Sage, Tancred Torsson and the Looms. He has three sisters; April, Mai and June. His father, Cyrus Silk, is a crime thriller writer. He also has a large number of gerbils; his favourite is named Rita. His endowment is Psychometry. Ancestry Like Olivia and Lysander, Gabriel is descended from the Red King's second eldest daughter Guanhamara. An interesting note is that the Red King's portrait in Bloor's Academy originally belonged to the Silk family. Gabriel's family also owns the Red King's cloak. His ancestors were the Salutati family from Italy, who brought the portrait and the cloak to England and changed their name to Silk. Role in Series. Gabriel is psychometric - he can see and feel scenes and emotions through the clothes of others, which makes it impossible (or at least painful) for him to wear second-hand clothing. This is often used to their advantage - through a tie provided to him by Charlie, he sensed in the first book that Charlie's father was not dead, but lost (i.e. hypnotised). In the third book he finds out that "Mr. Boldova" had been hypnotized. In the fifth book, he wears the Red King's cloak, and became invincible and therefore able to protect Tancred from Count Harken. However, it is also used against him by Dorcas Loom in the fourth book, as a bewitched cape caused him to fall into a coma. Gabriel's ability was also causing him problems when he first met Charlie, due to his cape. The cape given to him second-hand by the Bloors was driving him insane because the previous owner had been a girl that the Bloors didn't like, so they had ordered her to be killed by their henchbeast. From her old cape, he would feel like he was being chased and then killed. Charlie pretty well saved his sanity when he decided to let Gabriel wear his cloak indefinitely and Charlie was given a new cloak that was specially made by his Aunt Venetia which he loses purposely in the ruins because it was glowing. Gabriel is one of the endowed who is also talented at their departmental subject. He is a gifted pianist, noted for being one of the few students to cope with Mr. Pilgrim's eccentricties. Gabriel comes from a poor family, and he cannot wear second hand clothing, while his sisters have to, and find this unfair. His house looks like a mess and his yard is covered in mud. The Silks own a lot of animals, such as pony, chickens, a goat and many gerbils. Gabriel is a scatterbrain throughout most of the series, most commonly found daydreaming or worrying about his gerbils. However, Charlie notes that under pressure, Gabriel becomes someone strangely powerful and reliable. He proves this when he uses the Red King's cloak to rescue Tancred. The cloak is later passed to the Red Knight by Gabriel's father. Physical description Gabriel is described as a tall boy with a long face and droopy mouse-colored hair. Category:Characters Category:Good Endowed Children Category:Music pupils Category:Males Category:Children/Teens/Youths Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:The Silk Family